The present invention relates to low fat spreads and dressings. In particular to low fat spreads and dressings containing inter alia mesomorphic phases of edible surfactants.
According to the general prior art the structuring of foodstuffs can be accomplished in various ways. Two main routes can be distinguished:
(1) the structuring by biopolymers such as proteins and carbohydrates, and PA1 (2) the structuring by "particles" in the widest sense.
In the former case polymeric molecules cross-link to form a tangled, interconnected molecular network in water. In those systems the presence of junction zones or entanglements leads to gel formation and the enclosure of water. Examples of those polymeric substances are starch in puddings, gelatin in desserts and in the water phase of fat spreads, pectin in jams, carrageen in desserts and in the water phase of fat spreads, and many others.
In the second case entities such as air cells, water droplets, fat droplets, crystals, starch granules or casein micelles are dispersed into the food system. Interaction forces between such particles determine the consistency and the physical stability of the food products. Many food systems fall into this category. In yoghurt aggregated protein particles form a network of protein strands. In mayonnaise an "interconnected" structure of oil droplets is responsible for its consistency. In a shortening fat crystals form an interconnected network structure enclosing oil. In a margarine water droplets are dispersed into a continuous network structure of fat crystals and oil. So, this represents a dispersion of particles in a network of particles. Even more complicated structures are found in butter and ice cream. But in all those cases a build-up of structure from particles of particle networks can be distinguished, which is responsible for the consistency of the finished products.